El Día Felíz de Tai
by Goddess Of Mischief And Lies
Summary: Tai llega a su casa despues de pasar un gran dia en su practica de football, pero en su casa se encuentra con Kari y Matt haciendo cosas raras... jajaja


"_Blah Blah Blah" -- Tai pensando o hablando_

**"Blah Blah Blah" -- Matt hablando**

"Blah Blah Blah" -- Kari hablando

Espero que les guste

Digimon NO me pertenece! xD

* * *

Era un día normal y corriente para Tai, quien venia de regreso de una excelente práctica de Football. Venia de muy buen humor. _'Nada podría arruinarme este día, siento que hoy va a ser un día genial'_

Llego a su casa y noto que en el estacionamiento se encontraba el auto de su mejor amigo Matt _'Debe estar visitando a Kari… ese idiota desde que se hizo novio de Kari ya ni piensa en su mejor amigo -.-JUM'_. Tomo las llaves de la casa y entro, vio la casa como muy desolada pero en el fondo podía oír dos voces las cuales reconoció como las de su hermanita Kari y su mejor amigo Matt. Le extraño un poco no verlos al entrar _'Umm… ¿donde estarán metidos?'_ El iba camino a la habitación de Kari para buscarlos pero al pasar por la puerta del baño escucho a su hermana gritar "AHHH Matt ten cuidado hacia donde apuntas eso!!!" Tai alarmado pensó '¿_De que hablara Kari? ¿Qué le estará apuntando?'_ cuando Tai decidió entrar a averiguar oyó a Matt decir **"No es culpa mía que sea tan grande, aparte no te asustes que eso no muerde"** Tai se quedo pensativo y decidió seguir oyendo la conversación y tratar de descifrar de que hablaban.

" Tal vez no muerda pero si chorrea!" Tai oyó a Kari replicar **"Ay ya deja de quejarte solo tómalo y ayúdame a meterlo"** Tai oyó la respuesta de Matt y se preocupo _'Matt va a obligar a mi pequeña hermanita a hacer ESO en el bañooo??!' _"Eso intento o no te das cuenta de que NO entra!" **"Ay por dios no seas exagerada si ya entro una vez entrara dos veces"**.

'_Que?!?!?! Ya lo han hecho más de una VEZ!? No puede ser mi hermanita chiquita menor pequeña ya no es VIRGEEEEEEN?!'_

"Yo se que ya estuvo ahí una vez! Solo apúrate que ya me mojaste toda!"

"**Fue tu idea así que si estas tan apurada mételo tu adentro del hueco" **

'_Wow, Matt se cree tan bueno en todo que ni si quiera puede hacer ESO solo, tiene que obligar a mi pequeña hermanita a hacer todo el trabajo? AAHHH que estoy pensando esa es mi HERMANA!'_

" Bueno déjame agarrarlo y yo lo meto"

"**Ahora no creo que sea buena idea mejor lo hago yo que tengo mas experiencia"**

" Ni que lo fuera a romper" 

" **Esto es muy delicado si lo metes donde no es te puedes lastimar"**

" Apúrate que hay que hacer esto antes de que llegue Tai, se va a molestar si se entera"

" **Si después tenemos que limpiar este desastre, quien iba a pensar que tu fueras así de desastrosa?" **

"JA JA JA que cómico eres, aparte con todo y desastre y aceptaste así que no te quejes!"

"**Ya casi lo meto"**

"Empújalo mas duro!"

"**Estoy en eso"**

"Así Así Así dale que vas bieeeeeen"

Para estos momentos ya Tai no sabia que hacer, se imaginaba lo peor que podría estar sucediendo ahí dentro ya tenia 23 maneras distintas de quitarle a Matt el día del padre.

"**Listo ya entro! Ya no hay nada de que preocuparse"**

"AAAAHHHH!!"

"**¿Kari estas bien? ¿Te dolió mucho?**

" No tranquilo estoy bien"

"**Déjame hacer algo para que te sientas mejor"**

"Ahhhh eso se siente taaaaaaan bieeeeeeen… Mmmmm"

Ya Tai no soporto más y decidió abrir la puerta para encontrar a Kari en el suelo con la ropa empapada de agua y Matt a su lado masajeando su tobillo el cual parecía estar roto.

"_¿Que es lo que están haciendo aquí?"_ Tai pregunto con tono acusador.

"Hola Hermano… pues se rompió la tubería del baño y le pedí a Matt que me ayudara no quería que te enojaras"

"**Nos costo muchísimo repararlo, no entraba, pero ya esta bien y bueno Kari se resbaló con el agua del piso"**

"_Ah… OK… que bien que no estaban haciendo algo mas" _Tai contesto aliviado y despreocupado.

"¿Que pensaste que estábamos haciendo?"

"_NADA! Solo me asuste por que te escuche gritar"_

"**Bueno ya que todo esta bien aquí me voy"** Matt se levanto ayudando a Kari a hacer lo mismo le dio un beso en los labios corto, por la presencia del hermano, se volteo hacia Tai, se despidió y se fue.

"_No te quiero volver a encontrar sola con Matt dentro de un baño otra vez, esta claro?" _Tai le exigió a su hermana_._

"Huh? Por que? Que podríamos hacer en un baño solos_? _Kari pregunto inocentemente mas para ella misma que para su hermano.

"_No se, Nada! Solo hazme caso!"_ Tai grito y salio del baño a encerrarse en su cuarto, dejando a Kari sola en el baño con un pie roto y confundida hasta que como en una comiquita a ella se le prendió el bombillita arriba de su cabeza y dijo "Ohhh Tai pensó que estábamos haciendo ESO… Jajajaja que cómico… por que lo haríamos en un baño cuando es mucho mejor en la cama...?

* * *

Gracias por leer!

diganme lo que piensan!

_**~Vero!**_


End file.
